


Fallen Queen

by BethT4



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Modern AU, Modern Era, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: IMPLIED SUICIDE, SELF-HARM-Wouldn’t it just be easier if she just gave in? If she would just give in to their words and actually die? She only lasted this long because she wanted to stay, just to spite them. To give herself worth. To show them that they were wrong and that she deserved to be alright.
Relationships: William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Kudos: 17





	Fallen Queen

Kym placed her phone onto the tile floor beside her, the screen flashing on. An image of William staring at the sky illuminated. The time marked 23:43. The phone, a beacon of light in contrast to the dark room, dimmed as her inactivity caused it to shut off. 

Words echoed in her head. _Burden. Useless. Mistake._ _“How can you be so happy when he just died?” “He died to save you, worthless trash.”_

Wouldn’t it just be easier if she just gave in? If she would just give in to their words and actually die? She only lasted this long because she wanted to stay, just to spite them. To give herself worth. To show them that they were wrong and that she deserved to be alright.

She let out a scoff. 

She was happy on the outside but deep down she knew they were right. She should just go ahead and  **_die_ ** .

Feeling the room around her, she grasped the phone by her side. 

Well. At least something wonderful happened in this short life. She got to meet Will. Annoying, handsome, charming Will. She knew he loved her, but she also knew that he could do without her. She depended on him, and he didn’t even need her in his life.

She scrambled around, leaning against the wall and guiding herself to the kitchen. She found her way to the knife block, pulling out a random one. She wanted this to be quick. She wanted it to be as painless as possible. She wanted it to be over with, so everyone could be happy. She held her wrist out, hissing as the blade trailed against it. Even for a blind pick, she chose well. Well enough to seal the deal quickly and effortlessly.

She opened her phone and began recording.

“If anyone’s ever going to hear this. This is my note. After all, that’s what people do, don’t they? They leave a note, to let others know that it wasn’t murder or anything like that,” her voice cracked, “I’m sorry if I hurt anyone. You may feel broken for a little while, but keep your chins up as usual. I don’t want anyone to feel bad about my death. I’m just putting an end to a major inconvenience with a minor one,” she sighed, tears streaming down her face, “I don’t want to do this, but I feel so trapped that I don’t have another choice,” she choked on her tears.

“Goodbye, Will,” she muttered the ending to herself.

Raising the knife she began to bring it down, ready to plunge it deep into her heart.

A force stopping her. A hand on her newly cut wrist. She yelped in pain, wincing at the pressure. Her grip loosened as someone gently took the knife out of her hands.

She heard it clang against the countertop, then sobbing. Someone pulled her into their chest. They smelled like an autumn breeze. Warm, welcoming, and lovely.

“I can’t let you do this, Kym,”

“Will?”

“W-why are y-you h-here,” she stuttered, her voice shaking.

“You weren’t picking up, I’m so glad I came in,” he whispered.

She collapsed in his arms, her legs trembling under her weight. His heart pounded, he was so lucky he got there seconds before. If he hadn't, she could've been dead in his arms.

“I’m so sorry Will,” she began bawling, awakened at the action she was about to take.

He shushed her and stroked her hair, humming a comforting tune under his breath.

“It’s okay, let’s just get you bandaged up, I’ll take you to my flat to rest,” he whispered, hoping to bring her enough light to keep her going, as she had done to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yah, I'm still alive, have an angst fic while I'm even functioning


End file.
